


indulgent

by youngjo



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, Facials, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Lactation, M/M, Nipple Play, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24662494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjo/pseuds/youngjo
Summary: Hwanwoong fit against him perfectly. They were made for each other, more than anyone would ever know. Their scents, their laughs, their personalities … they had all been crafted to compliment one another long before they had ever met.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 15
Kudos: 69





	indulgent

**Author's Note:**

> who ordered big tiddie omega youngjo
> 
> not you? ok don't carry on

Hwanwoong fit against him perfectly. They were made for each other, more than anyone would ever know. Their scents, their laughs, their personalities … they had all been crafted to compliment one another long before they had ever met. 

Even now, tucked away in the quiet of their bedroom, Hwanwoong fit against Youngjo with the same perfection he always had. Hwanwoong was bare from the waist up, his fingers playing along the edge of Youngjo’s shirt. Youngjo’s lips were parted, Hwanwoong pressed against him as he kissed and nipped at his lower lip. He could do little else than tremble against the headboard, his arms around Hwanwoong’s waist and held together by handcuffs accented with purple fluff. Youngjo was still wearing his shirt but his lower half was bare aside from the pair of lacy purple panties clinging lowly to his hips. The tip of his aching cock poked from the waistband, glistening in the glow of the bedside lamp.

“Who am I?” Hwanwoong murmured against the corner of his mouth, slowly trailing his hands up the tight shirt clinging to the other man’s body.

“Alpha,” Youngjo gasped, painfully hard and already on edge.   


“Good boy.” The alpha’s hands stopped just below the defined curve of his breasts. Two wet spots, barely discernible in the dark fabric, grabbed his full attention. Hwanwoong leaned back, tongue poking from his lips as he observed them. “Who are you?”

“Alpha’s omega.” 

“Yes, good boy.” Hwanwoong’s fingers traced the outline of his breasts, up and down in a slow manner. Not teasing, more like a massage, and Youngjo realized through his clouded mind that Hwanwoong knew. How could he not? He was an alpha, an alpha with a very strong nose and a bond with his omega so strong that he would do anything to keep him safe.

Above all, he was  _ Youngjo’s _ alpha.

Youngjo whimpered, low and needy as Hwanwoong’s calming scent grew stronger. His head pressed back into the headboard as heat continued to build within his stomach. 

“I can smell it, Youngjo,” Hwanwoong whispered. “You can’t hide it from me.”

“A-alpha …” Perhaps he should’ve been embarrassed at his lack of words or the way his body shook. He had been, once, when they’d first mated. Been embarrassed of the way his knees grew heavy at the mere sight of Hwanwoong, how the urge to submit overpowered him the moment the shorter man spoke. Hwanwoong never forced him to, nor did he even encourage it, but that did nothing to stop the heat from pooling in his stomach and slick dripping from his hole.

“What, my pretty omega? Do you need help with something?” Hwanwoong’s tongue dragged along his lip, teasing and slow. “Something like this?” His thumbs suddenly pressed against his aching nipples, Youngjo jumping at the sudden contact. He cried out, cuffs going taut as he pulled them against Hwanwoong’s back. The alpha applied a gentle pressure but otherwise didn’t move. He merely observed Youngjo’s face as he did so. 

“H-hurts,” Youngjo whimpered, tears burning in his eyes. 

“I know, baby. That’s why I’m here.”

Youngjo was … a special type of omega. Most omegas experienced lactation during and following pregnancy. There were rare cases of lactation outside of that factor, maybe during a particularly hard heat, but it was still widely unheard of. Unless you were an omega like Youngjo, an omega that lactated so much he’d been offered a job to provide fresh milk for those unable to produce milk for their newborn pups. He wasn’t alone in that but he was certainly the first one of their immediate friend circle to be given such a status. Many viewed his job and something lesser, something he shouldn’t be proud of, but he loved it. Even still, Youngjo’s happiness came in the form of something much, much different.

His milk tasted like the finest honey, sweet and savory and a reminder of comfort.  _ Perfect, _ Hwanwoong had said once.  _ Delicious, _ he said another. For tonight …

“Mine,” Hwanwoong murmured. 

“Yours.”

His alpha smiled, gentle and reassuring, before he moved so he could nose into Youngjo’s throat. Breath fanned along his hot skin as Hwanwoong scented him, Youngjo’s eyes falling half-closed as the smell of cherry wine wafted into his nose. The alpha gently kissed his throat before he moved lower, lips trailing lightly along the fabric of his shirt. Hwanwoong removed the hand from his left breast and immediately replaced it with his mouth, sucking strongly through the fabric. Youngjo threw his head back and squirmed, crying out loudly. Hwanwoong was smaller but he was far stronger, keeping him pinned against the mattress with a hand on his hip and the hand against his chest. The alpha kept sucking until he felt liquid squirt through the fabric, Hwanwoong groaning around his nipple. He kept sucking even as Youngjo’s cries grew higher, airy and breathless.

Only when the alpha had a nice mouthful did he let go, hand slinking back up his body and gripping his chin so their eyes met. Hwanwoong made a show of swallowing the milk and finished by licking his lips. Then he closed the gap between them once more, Youngjo already anticipating the kiss. He brought with him the taste of honey milk, tongue teasing along Youngjo’s as Hwanwoong swallowed every noise.

“Good boy,” Hwanwoong gasped before kissing back down. He latched onto Youngjo’s other nipple, lavishing it with the same attention as the other. Just enough to get a generous mouthful before he once again captured Youngjo’s mouth, allowing the milk to pass into his omega’s mouth until he was forced to swallow it, moaning weakly into Hwanwoong’s grasp. When he pulled away, milk spilled from his lips and ran down his chin; Hwanwoong lapped it away gently. 

Youngjo looked absolutely wrecked already, tears running down his cheeks, milk and drool running down his chin, and slick drenching his panties. The omega’s lips quivered. “A-alpha, please …”

Hwanwoong said nothing but his hands moved lower where they hooked into the hem of his shirt and carefully rolled the tight fabric up Youngjo’s body. He continued until his breasts popped free, more defined than a typical male omega’s given the milk being stored there. The alpha pushed the edge against Youngjo’s lips. “Bite this, baby, and don’t let go.”

Youngjo obeyed, gripping the fabric of his shirt and putting himself on display. Cool air pressed against his hot skin and sent a shiver through his body, a new row of fresh tears spilling from his eyes. 

“I know,” Hwanwoong cooed, “I know. I’ll make you feel good.” A hand suddenly gripped his right breast, giving it a firm squeeze. Milk dribbled from his nipple, Youngjo whimpering as a weird pleasure went straight to his neglected length. It didn’t stay like that for long, however, Hwanwoong shifting a little closer. The head of the alpha’s cock knocked against his own, Youngjo wincing. Hwanwoong kissed his nose before a hand pushed his panties down enough to free his cock. Then it wrapped around both of their lengths, too small to hold them properly but enough to slide along their shafts with just the right amount of pressure. 

Youngjo whimpered as Hwanwoong latched onto his nipple again, suckling gently. His goal was to drain the excess milk from the omega’s tits and he wouldn’t stop until he finished. 

Precome began to dribble from Youngjo’s tip, offering enough lubricant to make the slide of his hand easy and fluid. The omega’s moans spilled from his lips without inhibition. 

Even though he felt his orgasm building in his stomach, Youngjo kept it at bay. He wouldn’t, couldn’t, come without his alpha’s permission. He was a good omega, he could wait, he could wait, he was a good bo—

“Come,” Hwanwoong growled against his chest, nipping at the soft skin of his nipple. “Now.” His lips attached to Youngjo’s other breast, tongue laving against the firm bud as he coaxed the milk from within.

Youngjo lasted only a moment longer before he arched into Hwanwoong’s body, arms sliding up to grip the small of the alpha’s back as he came. His mouth fell open, a screech tearing from his throat, and Hwanwoong pulled off his chest. The underlying ache had become pleasure, tremors passing through Youngjo’s entire frame as he gasped for air.

Hwanwoong just smirked at him, lopsided as his omega’s milk stained his lips. “Lift your arms up and over, baby. Can you do that?” Youngjo nodded, raising them up and over Hwanwoong’s head. His alpha guided them to his lap and rested them there gently. The position gave his shoulders and arms a break, the poor omega just basking in the afterglow of his orgasm. 

His eyes followed Hwanwoong as he raised his own arms and gripped the headboard, using it to pull himself onto his feet. The bed groaned under the sudden shift. Maybe Youngjo did too, as Hwanwoong’s long cock suddenly became eye level. Youngjo’s mouth watered and the omega had a feeling he knew what he wanted.

Hwanwoong confirmed it moments later. “Baby, can I fuck your mouth?”

“Please,” he breathed, opening his mouth immediately. 

“Good boy.” The alpha reached down and fisted his cock, moving closer. He knocked his tip against Youngjo’s tongue a few times before he slowly fed him his cock, hot and heavy as he pushed further and further inside. Youngjo accepted all of him enthusiastically, even when he reached the back of his throat. Hwanwoong stayed there for a few moments longer, Youngjo managing to swallow around him, before he pulled back. 

“Head back,” Hwanwoong demanded.

Youngjo obeyed that too, just going slack as his alpha began to move. He thrust into his throat hard and fast, using the headboard as leverage as he used Youngjo’s throat like his favorite fleshlight. 

“Fondle yourself.”

The omega obeyed, the fuzz of his cuffs tickling along his skin as he pinched his nipples and rolled them between his fingers. It took all of his willpower not to squirm.

About a minute later, he felt the beginning of Hwanwoong’s knot swell against his lips. It grew bigger, pressing against the roof of his mouth until the alpha pulled out. He groaned above him, Youngjo whimpering as Hwanwoong gripped the shaft of his cock and held it in place. His knot swelled, big and veiny, and he thought of all the times that monster had been lodged deep within him; the thought of it made him whine desperately. Cum shot from Hwanwoong’s tip, painting his forehead, his cheeks, his tongue—and he swallowed all of it without fuss.

Hwanwoong got honey milk; Youngjo got the nut variety.

A thought that made him giggle, the alpha’s brow raising quizzically as he fought for breath. 

“Something funny, baby?”

“Tell you about it when the cuffs are off?” He asked softly, turning his watery puppy dog eyes up. 

Hwanwoong smiled and lowered himself back upon Youngjo’s legs, tinkering with the cuffs as he freed them from Youngjo’s wrists. “Do you feel better?”

Youngjo nodded, rubbing at his wrists. He leaned forward so he could pull the soiled shirt from his body and toss it onto the floor, continuing with the movement so he could nose beneath Hwanwoong’s chin. He scented his alpha with a tiny whine before baring his throat in an act of submission. Hwanwoong growled but it was one of possession, not displeasure, and the alpha slotted his mouth against the healed claim mark on the right of Youngjo’s neck. His teeth dug in but they didn’t break the skin, applying just enough pressure to remind Youngjo who he belonged to. Not that Youngjo would ever forget.

The omega whined playfully and the alpha nipped playfully at his shoulder.

“I always feel better when you’re here,” he murmured. “I love you, and I could think of no better wolf to be my mate.”

Hwanwoong sighed softly into Youngjo’s neck, their eyes meeting despite the angle; he saw only love within those depths. “I’m honored to be your alpha.” His hand gently gripped Youngjo’s own. “I love you, so much more than I can ever say.”

“You don’t have to say it,” Youngjo whispered, tears glistening within his eyes. “You show it every single day … in everything you do.”

Hwanwoong’s expression grew soft. “So do you,” he whispered, just as quiet. “So do you.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twt [@moonswallowed](https://twitter.com/moonswallowed) (18+ pls) for more content!
> 
> thank you for reading!!


End file.
